


A Subatomic Soliloquy

by Jolteon564



Category: No Straight Roads (Video Game)
Genre: Basically DJSS talking about how B2J have changed his life, Don't ask me why I wrote this I just thought it would be fun, Gen, Post-Game(s), Reflection, Self-Indulgent, Soliloquy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:28:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28617327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jolteon564/pseuds/Jolteon564
Summary: After the fallout of the rock revolution in Vinyl City, a certain DJ muses about how the two “Plutonians” who crashed his concert have affected his life.
Kudos: 27





	A Subatomic Soliloquy

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so you might not know this, but I just love DJ Subatomic Supernova. He just seems like such a fascinating character in this game... and I definitely don't have the hots for his voice. Nope, not at all. Anyways, I hope you enjoy reading this. 💜

I shouldn’t be caring about them, really.

Those two, the ones who called themselves… What was it again? Ah, yes. Bunk Bed Junction or something like that. One of them was that loud-mouthed female who kicked down the door to my club and demanded what I was doing. Of course, she and her colleague had the audacity to enter without a privilege pass. Typical.

I had insulted their intellect, stating that they were only as trivial and irrelevant as Pluto. Poor little frozen Pluto. I know that a dwarf planet doesn’t really have feelings, but some people still feel sympathetic towards it… including yours truly.

Those two, those Plutonians who had interrupted my concert. I just can’t help but think about them nowadays. Sure, we may have gotten off on the wrong foot, and I had inexplicably ended up launched into space by the force of their music.

And yet… 

And yet, in the end, they were able to restore order to the city after destroying that satellite some loony fan of theirs had managed to program to crash into NSR Tower. They had made sure the fate of my district, and the other districts, was returned to us, the megastars of Vinyl City. 

And I showed gratitude to them. Told them that they weren’t so bad after all, even for a pair of Plutonians like them. I guess that my short period of floating around in the vast reaches of space was… rather humbling, as much as I hated to admit. All those nights spent gazing up into the star-studded velvet curtain of the night sky made me wonder,  _ What is it like to be up there? _ Of course, I had never expected this occurrence to actually happen in my lifetime.

And now, as I think of those two young artists, I must say that I have grown rather fond of them. Even though their antics came off as a mere annoyance to me at first, I realized that the more I spend time with them, the more I get to know them better. 

And, heaven forbid someone ever hears me saying this, I’ve actually ended up caring for these two.

The girl, I’m sure her name was Mayday, turns out to have a fondness for listening to me ramble on and on about the intricacies of the universe. I don’t blame her for that. I’ve often recorded myself talking just to hear the sound of my own voice. And her friend, Zuke. He’s given me many ideas for the music that I write, often stopping by to offer creative input.

Amazing how a person, or in my case, two people, can turn a single life upside down. We started out as total strangers, but somehow ended up on the same side. They did end up saving Vinyl City, after all.

And with that, I conclude this soliloquy. 

Mayday and Zuke, if you’re out there, I just want to say one thing.

Thank you.


End file.
